


Major Bug Fixes

by Cazp



Series: DIY your Freeman [4]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Clones, Collars, Demon AU, Demon Deals, Gordon hurtin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Succ AU, Threesome, Transformation, Under-negotiated Kink, Wings, bug wings, some blood/injury/pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazp/pseuds/Cazp
Summary: “Gordon Beeman.” Binya says with a soft lilt to his voice, “Bee wings. Very cute.”“Mm.” Gordon hums. “Growing up I knew a kid who would tie thread around bee’s waists. Keep them.”“Yeah? Is that whatcha’ want me to do? Lil’ pet bee on a thread, buzzing around wherever I go?”Gordon laughs. “If you try to keep me on a thread I’ll. Uh. Sting you.”“Ya don’t have a stinger, Beeman.”“I’ll find one.”
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: DIY your Freeman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085963
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	1. Version 1.0.3 Edits to Flight Capability

**Author's Note:**

> Minors and freaks please go away:( 
> 
> if you haven’t I suggest you read the other fics in this series. This should mostly make sense on its own but not 100%.

The Keeper is awake. 

That’s not unusual, not at all. Only bits of him sleep at any given moment. Right now there’s a chunk asleep next to his favorite pet, Gordon. The only one he falls asleep near. There’s another chunk of himself in the room, awake, making sure everything is okay. 

It’s been nearly 12 hours since Binya put enough of his core into Gordon’s body to change up his genetic code. 

He has to live through it. Just has to. Binya didn’t put all that work into sliding bits of his soul into Gordon’s to just let him die. 

The rest of Binya has chores to do, though. Can’t all watch Gordon. Sucks. 

He wishes he could have all of him stay with Gordon, but the poor guy probably wouldn’t be able to handle it. It would be best if Gordon could get as big as the Keeper, pieces of them could sleep or kiss or fuck like human people for as long as they wanted to. But it’s probably for the best that Gordon can’t do all that, he’s very distracting for such a little human. Binya has important work to do. Can’t get too distracted. 

He knows that he’s called the sleeping guard a lot, but he’s almost always awake. Stupid name. Least favorite. He likes to move slowly, giving them time to turn around. Asks them to turn around. Asks so nicely. He doesn’t like to hurt them. He’s doing it to be nice, not because he’s tired. He wants them to end up okay, but they never listen. 

Certain things simply go in certain places. Animals, demons, dead stuff, everything else. All the time, stuff moves back and forth, but  _ only _ with permission. Things love to try to move without permission. 

Especially people. 

Nobody wants to be dead, Binya can understand that, kinda. He’s seen the way the dead people zone is. Kinda depressing. Too clean. Lonely. But they can’t just leave. That’s not allowed. Not without their passport. 

They never stop when he asks nicely. They just run faster. 

So he takes them. He used to put them back, but then they’d try again and again and again. Too much work for one demon. 

Sometimes he eats them. Gordon doesn’t like that. Other times he just… keeps them. Builds little houses and towns and pretty places for them to live in. Maybe, maybe better than wherever they came from. 

Rarely works. Sucks. So he just puts them back where they go once they promise not to try to cross his Realm again. 

He has a couple that like their new homes. A couple non-human things who just wanted snacks or pats or warmth. And a couple humans, who just wanted… any number of things. Money. Good clothes. A funny little NPC companion. 

None really want Binya, or Benry for that matter. 

A small group of his humans try to worship him as a God but he can hear it in their heads, the terror, the awe, the reverence-  _ boring.  _ None see him as a thing with thoughts, just an idol, a concept. He’s tried to go in as Benry, just a Guy, just a Dude, but he could hear those thoughts, too.  _ Annoying. Loud. Get him out. _

He mostly leaves those pets alone, unless they need something, a bigger house, different food, a new NPC. Anything that pops into their heads, Benry provides. So many of them attribute their fate with good things they did before they died or tried to cross, but honestly Benry rarely checks their chat history. Doesn’t know what they were like before. Just saves em’ to be a nice guy. 

Doesn’t take much of his energy. 

Gordon, however, takes a lot of energy. Binya had to learn how to change a person into a pretty little demon without any injury. Benry had to get 100% humanified to go to BDSM informational courses. Lifetime ban from petco. Lifetime ban from petsmart. Lifetime ban from Costco (unrelated). Lifetime ban from Pets at Home. It’s exhausting. Pets are a lot of work, but as they say, Gordons are for life, not just for the Holidays. Have to take good care of him. 

Gordon also needs lots of attention and exercise and love. He gets  _ weird  _ if Benry doesn’t pay attention to him for a while. Sucks for Gordon though, he should be less cute when he pleads.  _ Please sit with me, Master. Please come with me, Master.  _ Even if it’s not always out loud, Binya knows. Hard to keep secrets when you let a demon in your head. 

Gordon is distracting even when he’s not there. 

There’s nothing out in the realm. Nothing trying to cross. Nothing out of place. Chores today are extra sucks. Luckily, Gordon is waking up. Binya wakes up the chunk that was sleeping and draws the chunk that was watching back to the core. A different chunk is dropped to take a nap. A lil zzz. Binya shifts just enough consciousness into the chunk that’s with Gordon. 

“Mornin’ pretty pet,” Binya says, carding a clawed hand through Gordon’s hair. 

Gordon is always so warm. Binya heats himself up quite a bit to be a better cuddle buddy for Gordon but he still gets surprised when he gets to touch. So warm. Benry uses some of his arms and tendrils to raise Gordon up and lay him down on his back on top of Binya’s chest. Four of his main arms drape down on top of Gordon protectively. His cute lil guy. In his cute lil boxers. Awww. 

Gordon barely protests being lifted up and maneuvered. Odd. Usually he’s a wriggly little guy. Binya creates some mouths to press kisses to Gordon’s cheeks, neck, chest. 

“Feelin’ okay?” Binya doesn’t usually read Gordon’s mind without some kind of warning, Gordon prefers it when he asks, anyway. 

“Mm. Gordon’s hurtin’. A lot.” Gordon mutters, rolling onto his side with a sharp hiss. “Lower back. Stomach. Shoulders. Ugh, damn, my head. Weird, like, goosebumps everywhere…? Is this normal?” 

“Uh.” Binya pauses. Best to just tell him. “I don’t really know. Never done it for real. 

Gordon hums, reaching forward to grab a tentacle from the writhing cloud and presses it onto his back. “Warm up. Uh. Please?” 

“Mmhm,” Binya says, warming the tip of that tentacle until Gordon pats it a few times. 

“Thanks. Can I have a few more of that temperature? Please press a little har- ohhh- thank you, master. Helps.” 

“Course.” Binya heats up a few other tendrils and lets Gordon position them around. One on the base of his spine, a larger one draped over both his shoulder blades, a very big one that Gordon is basically spooning, and a few placed all over his chest, stomach, and legs. 

“Also… what do you mean, never done it for real? I thought that’s what all the skeletons were? Other- ah, owwww- demons you made? Contracts and stuff for servitude?” 

“What the fuck? No?” Binya can’t help but laugh a bit, “Pet, they’re not that at  _ all _ . You thought I was working dudes to the bone! They’re bodies, yeah, ones I was gifted, but I didn’t get em’ when they had any heart in them. Need a bit of heart to get all changed up.” 

Binya says this like it’s obvious. He knows it’s not obvious, but doesn’t want Gordon to ask any more questions about it. 

“So what are they?” 

Ughhhhh. 

“Well.” Binya starts. “They are bones.” 

“Yes I- ugh- understood that part.” Gordon’s sentence breaks when he groans, holding the large tendril tighter. Benry presses a bit harder which seems to help a bit, maybe. 

“I put enough of me in em’ so that they’re really good at doin’ what I want and followin’ directions but that’s about it.” 

Gordon inhales shakily and reaches out to grab a bit of Binya. Binya makes a hand to thread his fingers with Gordon’s and presses more kisses anywhere he can reach. 

“Am I- Ah, not there, feels weird-“ he cuts himself off, directing Benry’s mouth away from his temples before continuing, “Am I gonna end up all… dopey like them?” 

“Bro… don’t call my guys dopey…” Binya says in mock sadness, petting Gordon’s back in slow strokes. “They’re so cool…” 

“My question, please.” Gordon says with an eye roll that Binya can practically hear. 

“It’ll feel really, really good to listen to me. Even better than it does now.” Binya says, shifting from petting Gordon’s back to rubbing circles around the places that hurt. Gordon moans and squeezes Binya’s hand tighter. Binya squeezes back. “You won’t have to, though. Unless I order you to and mean it.” 

Binya can feel Gordon shiver when he says that. Silly guy. Silly little pet. Loves to follow orders. Oh, with a bit of training, Gordon could be such a good little pet. Could be extra happy. 

Binny is torn out of his thoughts when he feels something happening on Gordon’s back. He pushes a bit harder and Gordon cries out, squeezing Binya’s hand. There’s something there, two hard lumps on either of Gordon’s shoulder blades. 

Gingerly, careful not to jostle Gordon too much, Binya guides him to sit up, on his knees, still situated on Binny’s chest. Gordon clings to the tendril he was spooning before, breathing heavy. 

“Binya- Binny- Benry please help. Please. Hurts. Hurts.” Gordon chokes out. Seems to have gotten really intense, really fast. 

Binya is stunned for a moment before going back to trying to help. He adds more tendrils to the one supporting Gordon, letting him basically fall forward, avoiding the sides of the stomach and just above the collarbone, where Gordon seemed to be hurting before. Can’t help by making this worse. 

“I uh- I dunno how to make the pain go away all the way. Should’ve asked you about this before you got all- uh- fucked up and-“ 

“Benry- Binry- ugh… if it’ll make this hurt less I do not  _ care  _ what-“ Gordon groans, pressing hard into the tentacle keeping him up like he can run away from his own back. His breathing gets heavier as the skin around the two bumps on his back starts to split. Binya can feel hot tears running down Gordon’s pretty little face. Shit. Shit. Shit. Gotta act, gotta act. 

“Uhm. This is gonna be weird.” Binya warns. He makes a tendril that’s a bit more rubbery and also much thinner than the other ones, with a small slit in the end. He uses another to hold Gordon’s mouth open. Gordon makes a confused sound when the tendril enters his mouth. Binya shushes him like a scared animal. 

“S’okay pretty. S’okay. You’ll feel better in a moment, alright? Just gotta- I have to do this right.” 

Gordon tries to make an affirmative noise but it breaks off in a sob when his body is wracked with another sharp wave of pain. 

Slowly at first, then faster, a warm liquid spills onto Gordon’s tongue. In his surprise, he opens his mouth and most of it drools out. 

“Hey- nuh-uh, bug. Sip sip sip please. Thank you. Please. It’ll help I promise.” 

Gordon whines and more dribbles out before he closes his mouth on the tendril and nods slightly. More liquid starts to pool in his mouth. Gordon seems to forget how to swallow for a moment. His tongue and mouth work for a few seconds before he swallows hard, then swallows again. Binya can feel him relax a bit, and pulls the tendril out of his mouth. 

Gordon whines but Binny shakes his head. “No. No. You can’t have more. Could mess you up for a bit. How do you feel?” 

Gordon groans and blinks tears from his eyes. “Ughm… hurts, Master Binya.” 

“Take deep breaths for me, my pet. That’s good. Good. I know you hurt but I gave you something that helps. Feel warm? Feel calm?” 

Gordon gives a shaky nod. 

Ah the great powers of Please Chill Juice. Before the contract, Benry had occasionally given some to Gordon, maybe a shot glass worth in his large water bottle, to help when he was stressed. He’s never had this much before. 

“Hurts. Bad.” 

“I know. I know. It feels weird. Should settle in and make you just feel a little bit weird, okay? I’m turning you around to look at your back.” Gordon whines in protest, trying to crane his head to keep looking in Binya’s main eyes. Finally Binya manages to get him turned and facing the wall, satiating him for the moment with a warm hand petting him softly. 

Binya has to stop himself from cooing praises when he sees what Gordon’s body is doing. The thin wings have broken through Gordon’s back and now are trying to push out to their full length. The forewing and hind wing each sprout from their own spots in Gordon’s shoulder blades, making four holes with wings trying to get out. The wing is folded where it starts to come out, to fit through the hole in Gordon’s skin, but the ends are spread out. The veins are stark white against the greyish membrane stretched between them. They’re beautiful. 

Binya has to stop himself from running loving hands over the structure of the wings and the beautiful venation. Wouldn’t be good to make Gordon hurt even worse. 

Binya settles on holding his hips. He rubs soft circles with his thumbs. Gordon groans and rubs his scratchy cheek into Benry’s tendrils. 

“Thank you Master Binya. Feels good.” He mumbles. 

Chill out juice is making him so cutesy. 

“They’re almost done here, pretty pet. Look so good. So pretty.” 

Gordon lazily presses kisses to the tendrils within his reach. Calm Down Juice seems to have made him barely hurt at all. Probably just uncomfortable. Binya makes a few extra mouths to kiss Gordon back. 

The wings have mostly freed themselves except for the thick joints on the very end which are struggling to push through. Binya runs soothing hands over Gordon’s chest. “Hey, last bit, you’re doing so good. You’re such a good pet.” 

Gordon buries his face in the tendrils in front of him and groans. “Hurts- Hurts. I can feel the uh- the big part. I think. This is gonna-“ He takes a deep, shuddering breath, “Think this is gonna hurt.” 

Binya hums and makes two hands that are extra warm and presses them near the spot where the forewing joints threaten to push out. 

“Gonna hurt. But only for a sec, okay?” 

Gordon groans as the joints start to come out of the tears in his back. They’re thicker than any part of the wing, but should be very short. Binya hopes it’s very short. He presses kisses wherever he can reach as he rubs soothing circles wherever he can. 

Gordon keeps taking deep breaths. The pain seems very very dulled by the Calm Juice but his body is still adverse to the additions. 

“Good boy,” Benry mutters when Gordon barely cries out as the widest part of the round joint pushes free. “Almost done. Just a few more seconds.” 

Binya can feel Gordon’s chest heave as the last few centimeters of the joint push out and settle against his skin. 

Two sets of beautiful shimmery wings stand at attention on Gordon’s back, moving up and down slightly as Gordon breathes. 

“They’re done now. I think that’s all that’s gonna happen for now, okay? Relax a bit? I’ll heal up the areas around them. So, so pretty. So pretty.” 

Gordon takes a few more deep breaths as Binya has a few green lights push into the tears on Gordon’s back, closing them up like seams. After a few moments they’re done. Gordon finally starts to relax, the wings folding up and lying against his back. 

“What are- what does it look like.” Gordon says, trying to crane his neck. He still sounds woozy from the juice. 

“Gordon Beeman.” Binya says with a soft lilt to his voice, “Bee wings. Very cute.” 

“Mm.” Gordon hums. “Growing up I knew a kid who would tie thread around bee’s waists. Keep them.” 

“Yeah? Is that whatcha’ want me to do? Lil’ pet bee on a thread, buzzing around wherever I go?” 

Gordon laughs. “If you try to keep me on a thread I’ll. Uh. Sting you.” 

“Ya don’t have a stinger, Beeman.” 

“I’ll find one. Duh.” 

They both laugh. Binya guides Gordon to face him again. Gordon moves the tendrils he was gripping so he can lay down on his stomach, head pillowed by his own arms. 

“I think that was the worst way I’ve ever woken up.” He says after a few moments. “Maybe the second worst. After that time I woke up 20 minutes late for a final and the new guard for my building wouldn’t let me out.”

“Ow, so rude. You’re uh- suspicious. Had to go so fast. Where ya tryin to get to so fast? Friend?” Binya uses one of his main arms to pet Gordon’s hair, his back, his shoulders, his delicate new wings. 

“Mm. I kinda miss that old Benry look. I don’t think you’ve gone back to looking 100% human while here at home with me. Half bug guy. You just wanna be soooo scary.” 

Binya gives a half hearted shrug. He doesn’t have to explain himself to Gordon. Humans just look boring. Being hard and sectioned is just more natural. Why not work his favorite parts of his Binya body into his Benry body. 

“I went all the way normal when we went to the mall. Sucks though. Don’t like it.” 

Gordon hums. “You looked kinda uncanny. Benry 1.0 was just… a guy.” 

Binya smacks his lips a few times. “How would you know. Never smashed Benny 1.0. Maybe his dick was all fucked up.” 

“Was it?” 

“You’ll never know. Idiot.” 

Gordon laughs. “Man, I’m glad you’re still just like… you joke around with me. Don’t wanna lose that.” 

Binya lets several of his main arms fall to drape over Gordon. “You won’t lose that. I’m still so-o-o funny.” 

“Will I be able to look fully human again?” 

Binya brushes Gordon’s delicate wings, making him shudder slightly. Must be getting some feeling in them. 

Binya presses a kiss to Gordon’s forehead. “I think so. At least you’ll be able to be just a lil’ bit buggy. Like uh- like 2.0.” 

“We can’t call them 1.0 and 2.0, there’s already too many Binyas for me to keep track of. Um. Human brain. Can’t handle all that.” 

Binya shifts to stand up. “Wanna get some breakfast?” 

Gordon shakes his head. “No. Tired. I wanna stay here. Maybe have a skeleton get some breakfast.” 

Binya snorts. “Haven’t you had enough of me, yet? Lemme go get you a snack, Beeman. I’ll be right back.” 

Gordon hums in acquiescence and lets himself be put back down on the bed. Binya gets up to get breakfast, shifting his form smaller and sending most of it back to the core. 

The core, the Keeper, the big ol dude that makes up most of Binya, is now doing his rounds with Tommy by his side. The two of them float along the dark paths that make up the Keeper’s web. 

“You had sex with him, really?” Tommy snorts. “Yeah- uh- you get... what? Zero-point-zero-zero-zero-one percent of your body has an orgasm and then poof! Your new favorite is dead. Great- Great idea, Mr. Keeper. Really genius.” 

“He’s not dead.” The Keeper says simply. “He’s fine. Made him into a lil- a king bee.” 

Tommy nods absently. “How did- He was alright with the… all the side effects of that?” 

The Keeper doesn’t respond. 

“Ah.” Tommy says after a moment. “You didn’t tell him.” 

“Whaz’ I supposed to say?” The Keeper demands. “Oh yeah, this is gonna make you really really horny and the only reason I ‘needed’ to make you this way was so you’d get a tiny bit more power?” 

Tommy gives him a bland look. “Yeah. Tell- Just say that. You’ve got a bit of your- some of your body over there. Just tell him.” 

Binya walks into Gordon’s room with a plate of french toast and some orange juice. Fanciest breakfast he could find. Snacks help when giving weird news. 

Gordon is out of bed, flexing his wings back and forth. He gives a halfhearted smile to Binya when he walks in. 

“Like em?” Binya says, setting the plate and glass onto the table in Gordon’s room. “They look good on you.” He shakes off the Binya form and switches into Benry. Better for smaller moments. 

Benry walks over to Gordon and delicately runs his fingers over the venation of his wings. 

“Mm, feels good when ya… when you touch them.” 

Benry swallows and nods. “Yea? Feel good to move them?” 

Gordon moves his forewings in a small circle. He takes a shuddering breath. “Uh. Yeah. At least- it’s different. Everything kinda- I think everything feels good now, Master. Maybe because everything hurt really bad for a bit so now everything feels good?” 

“Uh. Maybe.” Benry says. “Do you… is it still hurtin‘?” 

Gordon presses a hand to a dark spot on his stomach and then up, pressing his hand to a spot on his temple. “Doesn’t hurt. But they’re… there’s spots. Will more things- uh…. more things come out?” 

“Not for now. But yea. Think so.” 

Neither speak for several moments. Gordon twists his wings around, testing how far they naturally go. The wings move in a tall figure-8 motion. The top and bottom wings have hooks on the edge. Gordon practices a few times with stretching them out, hooking them together, then unhooking and flattening them against his back. 

“Do you… do you like them?” Benry asks tentatively. Gordon has his wings up and spread so Benry takes the moment to wrap his arms around Gordon’s waist and hook his chin over his shoulder. Benry’s hands start to wander Gordon’s chest. “They’re handsome. You’re handsome.” 

Gordon’s face and shoulders flush at the words. He places his hand over one of Benry’s. Benry can feel Gordon’s heartbeat thrumming in his chest. 

Benry presses a kiss to the side of Gordon’s neck, then moves to the back. He pushes Gordon’s hair to the side and hums his approval. 

Carefully, slowly, Benry presses kisses to Gordon’s back. Almost as if he’s trying to kiss each vertebrae. Gordon’s wings vibrate for a moment when Benry’s kisses trail towards the base. 

“Ask me before you fold them up.” Benry says, his lips still ghosting against Gordon’s warm skin. “I want to look at them as long as possible, please.” 

Gordon makes a squeaky noise that Benry reads as affirmation. Benry carefully trails a hand over the joint of the wing. The wings flutter slightly in response but stay open.

“Good boy…” Benry whispers, pressing a kiss to the other wing. Gordon shivers and his wings rotate up and then down. 

Benry trails the flat of his palm along one of the forewings. 

“Benry-'' Gordon chokes on the name. “Benry that feels- it’s weird.” 

Benry hums. “Bad?” 

“Uh. Not bad. Different.” 

“I’m going to do it. I wanna pet my handsome Beeman.” 

Gordon swallows hard and nods. 

Benry’s hands move slowly along the edges of the wings, brushing fingertips over the veins that run all over, sectioning the wings into rounded cells. Benry holds the edge of the wing in two fingers and picks up his head to watch Gordon’s face. Slowly, he digs his thumbnail into the wing. Gordon jerks hard but doesn’t say anything. His eyes are wide, his fists opening and closing but obediently by his sides, and his wings straining to stay up almost imperceptibly. 

Benry kneels behind Gordon and kisses his tailbone. He grabs Gordon’s hips and rubs soft circles with his thumbs. “You can relax them now.” He says, looking up at the plane of Gordon’s back. 

In the mirror, Benry can see tension drain from Gordon’s face. In jerky, unnatural movements, Gordon unhooks his wings from one another and folds them up, first the hindwing, then the forewing on top. Benry hums his approval. So pretty, even when put away. 

Gordon starts to turn around to face Benry, but before he can, Benry yanks hard on his hips, making Gordon fall into his lap. 

“Haha.” Benry says, trying to grab onto Gordon’s arms as he struggles to sit up, “Looks like you fell for me.” 

Gordon loosens in Benry’s grip, a hand on his forearm and another on his chest. “Man, why’d you do that.” 

“Wanna cuddle? Wanna cuddle? Idiot. Welcome! To the floor!” 

Gordon sighs. “Remind me to research how to shut a demon up.”

Benry pushes Gordon from his lap, stands up, and shakes back into his Binya form. “I’m not your uh- Amazon Alexa. Device. I watch, I listennnn-uh. I don’t remind. So rude. So mean.” 

Gordon scoffs, picking himself up from the floor. “Man, I thought we were having a moment.” 

Binya shrugs. “Yeah. Don’t get your panties in a twist, put on some pants. Let’s play some uh- vidya games. You can eat Toast while we play. Basically the same kind of moment.” 

“It’s not!” Gordon calls as Binya makes his way out of the room. “That’s a totally different moment!” 

Binya sits himself on the couch and groans. Didn’t manage to tell him. Embarrassing. A grown ass demon scared to give some facts and info to a  _ pet.  _ It’s fine. It’s fine! It’ll be easier when Gordon’s all changed up.

Gordon won’t be angry with him once everything kicks in. 

Probably won’t be able to get very angry at all. 


	2. Double Trouble

It takes a few minutes for Gordon to get himself dressed and join Binya in the living room. 

“Yesss, lookin’ good, bay-bee!” Binya hoots, green lights flickering around him. 

Gordon walks down the stairs, carefully holding the plate with his breakfast on it in one hand and his orange juice in the other. He’s shirtless, but wears a pair of dark blue jeans and black socks. “Couldn’t get a shirt to work right with the uh. You know. So I guess-“ 

“Booby out kinda day!” Binya cheers, using a long tendril to turn on the TV and PS2 and pop in a game. “Come over here. Sit on my lap and have your snacks.” 

Gordon stops walking and takes a breath. “Binya you can’t just say stuff like that. Damn.” 

Yellow lights circle around Binya’s joints. Happy color. “Yes I can. Silly bug. Silly pet. I say what I want. Come over here.” 

“Yessir.” Gordon mutters, making his way over to Binya and staring at his spindly bug-legs on the couch. “Man, I know you just ordered me to, but I literally cannot figure out which part of you is your lap.” 

Binya groans dramatically. “Fii-ine. Sit next to me? Sit next to me please?” 

Gordon nods and sits sideways on the couch, his back against Binya’s side and his legs on the other cushions. He puts his breakfast on his lap. Binya creates a fork and hands it to Gordon. Gordon doesn’t stop to thank Binya, just starts eating the french toast. 

“Glad you got to eatin’ that,” Binya says, his barely-dexterous arms clacking away at his controller. “Kinda hard to keep stuff the right amount of warm sometimes.” 

Gordon laughs a little between bites. “You don’t have to. I have a microwave.” 

“Eh. Not as good.” 

Neither speak for a while. Binya’s long buglike limbs struggle to play Heavenly Sword and clack against the plastic of the controller. Gordon eats loudly. Funny how he hasn’t given up on wearing clothes but has given up on table manners. Such a funny little guy. 

When Gordon’s done scarfing down his french toast, he drops the plate and fork on the floor, where they’re promptly swallowed up. 

“Kinda a slob,” Binya muses, still playing his game. “Kinda messy. Getting spoiled with all Benny’s cool tricks. What if I popped you back to your old life all of a sudden, huh? You’d break all ya plates.” 

Gordon doesn’t reply. 

Binya pauses the game. “Hey, bug. What’s wrong?” 

“Back when I was first here you said I couldn’t go back to my whole life, and now you’re talking about it like you’d do it if it was funny enough? Sometimes I don’t get you.” 

“Uh. Hard to tell you everything all the time. I couldn’t send you back then. I can’t now, either. Maybe I’ll be able to in the future. Now that you’re getting all buggified I don’t have to worry about you getting lost.” 

Gordon seems to perk up at that. “What? What do you mean?” 

“Connected to me now.” Binya says, wary of giving too much information at once. Can’t freak out the little guy. That would be mean. 

“Don’t be cryptic, what does that mean?” 

“Lil’ bit of Binya in you. I can feel where you are just like I can feel where all the Binyas are. Where all the skeletons are. Stuff like that.” Binya gives a shrug. “Same way putting a bit of me in you makes orders feel better. Yeah?” 

“Wait, hold up.” Gordon stops leaning on Binya. He shifts himself so he’s sitting criss-cross on the couch, facing Binny. “What do you mean  _ Binyas. _ Are you a hivemind? How did you never tell me that you’re a fucking hivemind? Am  _ I  _ part of the hive now?” Gordon raises his wings as high as they can go and waves his arms as if gesturing to them. “Also hey! Why am I a bee!” 

Gordon seems done with his barrage of questions. Binya waits for him to put down his wings, petting his head lightly. Gordon doesn’t jerk away, but his stare is not that of an endeared pet. Oops. Binny Mess Up momence. 

“Uh.” Binya starts. “Any of those rhetorical?” 

“No.” Gordon crosses his arms for emphasis. 

“Okay. Uh. QnA time with Binya. By Binyas I mean there can be lots of me. Or one. I break up into pieces. Like uh. KitKat. Need a break? KitKat. When I’m in pieces yeah I’m kind of a hivemind, I guess? It’s uh. One big mind split up into bits shoved into all the pieces. I never told you because it’s not something I thought about. You never told me you’re a primate. I had to find out on my own.” 

“On your own-“ Gordon starts. 

“Save questions until after the test thank-youuuu!” Binya sing-songs. “I didn’t fuck with your brain, didn’t make you a Binya. I know that’s bad, I’m not a total idiot. I did mess with your. Uh. Nerves and hormone releases. Make it feel good for you when I feel good. That’s it. You’re a bee because…. okay that one is hard. Hard question. Decline to comment.” 

_ “Binya _ .” Gordon hisses. “Do not try me I  _ will _ invoke our contract and make you fucking tell me. Do not test me.” 

“Jeez. Bossy.” Binya mutters. He stretches out, his plates popping a bit. “You’re a bee because I used to be a much smaller bug guy from a cool bug guy species and I think bees are hot.” 

“The fuck, that wasn’t complicated at all. I already knew you were a freak, man. You collared me in the mall for fun.” Gordon huffs, most of the bite gone from his voice. 

“That’s not all it is though. Because you’re not a cool Binya species bee. You’re a demon bee. I uh. I’m not- I don’t know a lot about humans, so demonic transformations on humans don’t usually… work.” 

“Oh.” Gordon says, his voice a lot softer. “So when you said you hadn’t done it for real-“ 

“Yeah. Uh. Die moments. Game over. But I didn’t want that to happen! Didn’t wanna lose my super cool beeman. Because you like me! All my other little dudes ha-a-ated Binya and Benry and Keeper and all the other ones. So I did a demon transform for bug guys. Lowest level bug guy transformation. Because I know how to do that. Knew how to make it not kill you probably. And it didn’t! Wahoo! We beat the game!”

“So- what? We did all that and my only power up is that I have flappy little wings and we can fuck?” Gordon uncrosses his arms but doesn’t seem much less upset. 

“Only power up? Silly pet, haven’t you realized? You are bound to one of the most powerful demons you’ll be able to find.” Binya says in a low voice that makes Gordon’s face flush. “Well,” Binya says in his normal cadence, “’Cept Tommy. That guy is all kinds of good.”

“A-ah. Gordon stutters. “You’ll protect me.” 

“I will.” Binya says, holding Gordon’s face with two long spindly limbs. “I gotta now, since you’re a super cool King Bee.” 

Gordon leans in, pressing his cheek to Binya’s chest, supporting himself with a hand on the couch between Binya’s legs. “Whaz’ a king bee?” 

“Uh. Type of demon. Like a uh-“ Binya makes a lip smacking noise. “Like catnip for bug guys. Uh. Succubus type beat.” 

Gordon laughs. “You’re telling me I’m a bee shaped sex demon? Fuck, man. You’re a freak. Explains why I’ve felt all wound up.” 

Binya uses his cloud of tendrils to lift Gordon up as he shakes into his Benry body, sweatpants, hawaiian shirt and all. “Bees are hot. But you’re the hottest. My sexy lil’ king bee.” 

Benry uses the tendrils to shift Gordon so he’s straddling his lap. Gordon bites one of the tendrils moving his arms around Benry’s neck but it doesn’t flinch. 

“Benry!” He squawks. “Don’t manhandle me like that- uh- you dick.” The bite in his voice tapers off when Benry holds his waist in a tight grip, warm fingers digging into soft flesh. 

“Alright. They’re uh. Micro managers. Like the lego movie.” 

Gordon pulls Benry towards him and plants a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t talk about the lego movie while I’m trying to fuck you.” 

“Whuh-“ Benry falters for words for a moment, “You wanna fuck? Wanna smash?” 

“I do.” Gordon says, lips ghosting against Benry’s face. “Your fault I’m all… messed up. Probably. So you’re gonna help.” 

“Messed up? Sayin’ that instead of horny?”

“Master, if you say one more unsexy thing I will go get a golem to fill me up instead.” Gordon says, shifting himself back as if he’s going to make good on that threat. 

Benry puts a hand on the back of Gordon’s head to keep him in place. “No. Don’t go and do that. Master can take care of you. I can even- uh. Want two Benrys? Double pound?” 

Gordon’s hands work to unbutton Benry’s shirt, kissing his chest as it’s exposed. “Please.” Gordon says between kisses. “Just don’t… second one isn’t allowed to talk, okay?”

“Man, bossy little guy.” Benry’s hands travel from Gordon’s hips to his ass, squeezing softly. “But alright. Anything for my pet.” 

Gordon helps Benry take off his shirt, tossing it to the side. His hands move to feel over Benry’s chest and stomach. Even in the mostly-human form Benry is still a little buggy. His large, dark compound eyes fade but still leave shadowy circles around his eyes. On his chest and stomach it’s the most apparent, with the skin sectioned into plates and hardened where the plates separate. The thick hardened bits run in circles around his body, just below his armpits, under his pectorals, at the bottom of his ribcage, and just below his bellybutton. He doesn’t need to have the ridges, and he would get rid of them again if Gordon asked, but they make his human body feel a bit more home-y. 

“Master,” Gordon says, breaking Benry out of his self-reflection and pointing to the TV with his thumb, can you turn that off. The music isn’t good.” 

Benry groans and holds Gordon by either side of his face. Hehe. Squishy cheeks. Benry shakes his head back and forth a little bit, just for fun. “Soooo sneaky… testin’ out what you can get just by callin’ me Master. Maybe I wanna listen to the musical stylings of Nitin Sawhney as produced for heavenly sword 2007.” 

“2007? Wouldn’t that make this a PS3 game? Why are you playing it on a PS2?” 

“Hey what the fuck. Why are you allowed to say unsexy things and I’m not.” Benry whines, “Shuddup about the PlayStation.” 

The music cuts off as another chunk of the Keeper in a Benry body unplugs the TV. Uhhh dramatic much. There’s an off button. The other chunk shrugs as if to say  _ our pet said I can’t talk. So I have to act up instead.  _

Gordon tries to turn his head but Benry holds it firm. “Nuh-uh, Bug.” Benry sing songs. He plants a kiss on Gordon’s forehead just to watch him squirm a bit. So cute. “Can’t look at our special guest star. Gotta look at me. Keep looking at me.” 

“Yes, Benry.” Gordon says, a little dazed. So cute. His wings flutter slightly as he relaxes into Benry’s hold on his cheeks, moving his own hands to grip Benry’s forearms to help keep himself up. So cute like this. Kneeling over Benry’s lap, clinging to him. 

Gordon adjusts his knees so he’s comfortably straddling Benry’s thighs. Benry can feel him start to rock his hips a bit, experimentally. Benry shakes his head. “No. None of that. My friend and I wanna look at you. Look how pretty my lil’ bug is. Show him your wings.” 

Gordon’s tongue peeks out to wet his lips as his hips still in their jerky movements. His grip on Benry’s forearms tightens as he spreads his wings. The forewing opens like a beautiful curtain, a grey and white backdrop behind Benry’s beautiful pet. The hind wings take longer to raise and hook onto the forewings. So beautiful. Funny how two pieces come together to be one, amazing on their own, and somehow greater than the sum of their parts together. 

Speaking of. 

The other Benry, other Keeper Chunk, the Reflection of Perfection if Benry says so himself, walks up behind Gordon. He seems wowed by Gordon’s display. Benry wonders for a moment if that’s what he looks like when looking at Gordon’s wings. Stupid thought. Of course it is. Gordon is beautiful, his wings spread out and shifting up and down slightly, his warm breath coming in puffs between slightly parted lips. The slight, sneaky cant of his hips. 

“Hey.” Benry pats one of Gordon’s cheeks. “I see that. I did  _ not  _ give you permission for that.” 

Gordon whines and leans into the hand that just chastised him. Haha what the fuck. Needy little guy. 

Benry looks away from Gordon for a moment to nod at the other chunk whose hands have been hovering over the joints of Gordon’s wings, waiting to make sure Gordon isn’t so tense that he hurts himself with the surprise of a new set of hands. Despite Benry being so kind with this precaution, Gordon still jumps when deft fingers trace along the joints of the wings. So pretty. A bright blush paints Gordon’s cheeks as he arches his back. The slight change in pose lets Benry see what he’s been able to feel for a little bit. Gordon is so, so hard right now. Pretty pet. Cute little cock. 

Gordon seems to notice where Benry’s gaze has fallen and tries to move so that he can press his legs together. Benry shakes his head, then shakes Gordon’s head a bit. “Hey. No. You should be happy to show off for me, shouldn’t you? In fact… mind if we manhandle you a bit? Just a lil’?” 

“Go ahead, Master.” Gordon mutters, his eyes squeezed shut. So, so cute. 

Benry lets go of Gordon’s face and pushes on his shoulders a bit. The double guides Gordon’s wings to shut with careful, tender touches. 

Gordon tries to look over his shoulder at the double but before he can turn his head all the way, warm tendrils are wrapping around him from behind, careful of the tender new wings but pushing and pulling anywhere else. Gordon grabs Benry’s shoulders as the double tries to pry him off. 

“Hey- Benry- Benry- what-“ Gordon grabs hard wherever he can reach. Haha. Ouch. 

“Hey, it’s okay, pet. It’s okay.” Benry hums, gently prying Gordon’s fingers off him. They leave dark red welts in their place. Tsk. Stings. “It’s okay. It’s me. It’s still me. Just picking you up, okay? I want to look at you. Let me look at you?” 

Gordon relents, releasing Benry’s shoulders and letting the double pull him to his feet. 

“There he is!” Benry coos excitedly. “That’s my guy…” 

Gordon finally is able to turn his head to look. Benry wasn’t lying, it’s just another Benry. Benry 2 just doesn’t seem to have a mouth. Instead of a hawaiian shirt and sweatpants, the double is wearing a security uniform that’s a bit more high end than the one Benry wore at the MIT student dormitories. Benry laughs a bit at Gordon’s slightly shocked face. 

“I’m chatty.” Binya says as if that explains everything. 

Gordon looks back at Binya and nods. “That’s a little- uh. I don’t know.” 

“Just don’t think about it too much. My double is going to strip you now. Any problems?” 

Gordon shakes his head. Such a good boy. 

The double, mindful as ever of the wings, presses his chest against Gordon’s back and reaches around to undo his fly. Gordon doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, hovering over his own thighs, then the double’s forearms. Benry rolls his eyes. Gordon has the awareness to look embarrassed about his hoverhands. Cu-ute. 

“Above your head.” Benry says, “Cross your wrists. There’s a good boy.” 

Gordon does as he’s told, crossing his wrists and resting them on top of his head. The double has finished with Gordon’s fly and hooks his thumbs under the waistband. 

“Ready?” Binya asks, finally standing from the couch to walk over to Gordon. 

Gordon nods. 

The double pulls down Gordon’s pants, slowly, bit by bit, leaving his cock tenting his boxers. Benry licks his lips. Gordon is guided to step out of his pants, leaving him in only socks and underwear. 

“You’re so handsome.” Benry says, raking his eyes over Gordon’s body. “As soon as I saw you I knew I had to have you. I didn’t think I’d be able to. No big plot to get my hands on you. Stuff happened. Unwraveled. And now here you are…” Benry holds Gordon, hands gripping the flesh just above the waistband of his boxers. Gordon doesn’t seem to know whether he wants to push back against the double whose hands are traveling his back once again, or forward into Benry. 

Benry grips him a little tighter in a way he hopes is comforting. He can feel Gordon’s wings brush against his knuckles as the man breathes… in… out… in… out…

If Benry focuses, lets the inside of his body be a little more than human, he can hear the thrum of Gordon’s heart. Fast. Not panicked. Benry knows a panicky Gordon heart when he hears one. Right now the thrum is excited. 

He looks Gordon in the eyes. 

“Can I spoil you a bit, pet?” 

Gordon groans. “Thought we were going to fuck. Arms are getting tired.” 

The double stops caressing Gordon’s back to take his wrists in hand, holding them up. Binya smiles, first at his double, then at his pet. 

“There. Now they won’t get tired. And we will fuck. Promise. I just wanna dress you up a bit? Pretty pet… will you sit still and let me spoil you?” 

“Fine.” Gordon grumbles, squeezing his legs together almost imperceptibly.  _ Almost.  _

Benry tsks and his double takes action, shoving a booted foot between Gordon’s feet and doing his best to kick them apart. Gordon nearly loses balance, held up by the firm grip on his wrists. His wings splay in an attempt to keep himself upright. 

Benry just laughs. “Silly guy. Silly Gordon. If you spill in your panties you could ruin the look I’m planning for yo-o-ou.” 

Gordon moves his wings in a few sharp, irritated motions that he doesn’t really seem aware of. “You’re a dick. You’re a dick. Come on-“ 

“No.” Benry says simply. “Good pets don’t call their nice master bad words. Gotta say uh.  _ I’m very very sorry, Master Binya.”  _

“I’m-“ Gordon breathes hard. “I’m very… I’m very  _ very  _ sorry- I’m sorry master. I’m sorry Master Binya.” 

Gordon can’t seem to help the small, tight movements his hips are making against nothing. His face is flushed red and his hard breathing makes the words come out all stuttered. Silly. 

“Good boy,” Benry coos, “Can tell that felt good. I told you. Feels really really good to listen to me, doesn’t it? Good, good boy.” 

“Thank you, Master Binya,” Gordon says, his voice shaking. 

A very nice surprise. Tommy had said the reaction would be strong but he never said  _ this _ strong. 

“Good boy. Now, from now on I want you to only- you should only say “Thank you, Master” or respond to direct questions. Or uh. Safeword, also, you can say Computer if it’s too much. Same as always. That’s it. Any questions?” 

Gordon, still dazed from the onslaught of feeling from doing as he was told, takes a second to reply. “What do I call him, Master?” He asks, jerking his head towards the double behind him. 

Ah, shit. The downside to having a whole other “person” there instead of a few bonus hands. Benry sighs and shrugs. “Call him Master, too. He’s me. I’m he. We’re your master. Makes sense?” 

“Yes, Master.” Gordon says, nodding slightly. 

“Ya-a-ay~” Benry sings, a sharp smile on his lips. “Now. Are your ears pierced?” 

“Uh. No? They’re not. Uh. Master.” Gordon manages to stutter out. 

“Can I pierce your ears? For pretty jewelry? Please?” 

“Uh. Yes, Master.” Gordon isn’t making eye contact, staring down at the double’s boot between his feet. 

“Hey,” Benry says softly, bringing a hand up to Gordon’s cheek, running a thumb over his beard “You don’t have to. You know that, right? I have plenty of pretty things to put on you. Doesn’t gotta be earrings.” 

“I know I don’t have to. I want to do this for you.” Gordon says carefully. Such a good boy. Good pet. 

“Alright, welcome to Claire’s.” Benry says. “Uh. Okay. I’m gonna do some magic for this.” 

Gordon nods but doesn’t speak. 

Benry focuses on making a small hole in Gordon’s earlobe, then focuses on having a stud earring appear in the small hole. Easy peasy. 

It’s over in an instant but Gordon still seems to feel a shock of pain, his body going rigid and his wings shooting out reflexively. He makes a soft whimpery noise as Benry screws the ends on the studs by hand. 

“It’s okay, hey, it’s okay.” Benry coos, sending green lights to stop any pain Gordon might be feeling. “We’re done. It looks very pretty.” 

Gordon’s eyes stay squeezed shut and his breathing is heavy. Benry pets his head and his face, his double pressing kisses to Gordon’s neck and back.

The stud earrings do look pretty against Gordon’s skin. The tiniest possible chunk of Benry’s core sits in the center, shifting between shades of blue, embedded in gold. Any human who glanced at it would just see a pretty rock. Any demon who even got near it would know that Gordon has something powerful looking out for him. A win win. 

Gordon’s eyes open and he looks at Benry, a tentative smile on his face. 

“Feeling okay?” Benry asks, carefully running his nails along the hair above Gordon’s ear. Scratches for the good boy. 

“Yes, Master. Thank you.” 

Benry smiles. “You’re gettin’ good at that. Those words sound good in your mouth.” 

Gordon laughs but doesn’t reply to that.  _ Can’t  _ reply to that. Following orders. So cute. Benry presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Okay, next piece.” Benry says, stepping back from Gordon to look him over. Yeah, something on his chest would be good. Something pretty. Oh, and something around his hips, maybe? Jeez he needs to get those ugly plain-ass boxers off. Boring. Just hiding the goods. Benry wants the goods, dammit. “Actually, let’s wait on the next one. Take the rest of your clothes off, pet.” 

The double releases Gordon’s wrists and takes a step back, leaving him swaying just a bit on his own two feet. Gordon nods slightly and gets to work. He flings off his socks one at a time. He drags his hands up his thighs as he raises himself back up and Benry has to stifle a laugh. 

Cute little pet is putting on a show for his master. 

Gordon lets a goofy smile cross his face as he sways his hips a bit and peels off his boxers. His cock is fully hard, and leaking at the tip. So pretty. 

Gordon tosses his boxers to the side and does little jazz hands for a flourish. 

Benry laughs. “Man, how are you still hard after all that?” 

Gordon’s goofy grin returns full force. “You’re still hard, too.  _ Master _ .” 

“That wasn’t a question, pet.” Benry hums, “Mr. Smarty Pants doesn’t even know about rhetorical questions.” 

Benry can’t deny it, he is hard. Can’t ignore it anymore. He lets a hand drift to palm himself through his sweatpants, more for his pet’s benefit than his own. 

Benry watches Gordon’s tongue peek out as he clenches and unclenches his fists, eyes trained on Benry’s crotch. Shameless. 

“Eyes are up here,” Benry says in a mocking voice. “What? You like my meat that much?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Now that’s just manipulative. Using his good boy voice and everything. Benry rolls his eyes and tries to ignore how Gordon’s words go straight to his cock. Stupid sexy motherfucker. Stupid horny human body. Benry forces himself to pull his hand away from his own crotch. Gordon looks mildly annoyed. 

“I’m not  _ done  _ yet. Wanna make you pretty.” Benry says simply. “Arms up at your sides. Default. T-pose.” 

Gordon does as he’s told. The double puts his hands under Gordon’s biceps to hold them up, not so subtly feeling up the pet’s muscles. 

Benry pops two lace-up gold bracers into the realm. He’s seen them in a game somewhere before. Long gold cuffs that cover the forearm, lacing up underneath. Like a forearm corset. The ones Benry popped in are shiny and have beautiful and intricate detailing on them. Took quite a bit of brainpower to make them, but they’re well worth it for his pet. 

Benry holds one in his mouth as he guides Gordon’s arm into the other. Fits perfectly. Another thing that was hard to do but is well worth it. The double helps turn Gordon’s arm so Benry can get to the laces. He tightens the laces, one by one, so the piece doesn’t shift up and down his pet’s arm. When he’s satisfied, he ties the ends in a nice little bow near the inside of the pet’s elbow, before moving to do the same on the other arm. 

The pet stayed still during the first cuff but starts to get twitchy by the second. Annoying. Benry’s bow is less perfect at the end of this cuff. 

The double moves Gordon’s arms to rest at his sides but keeps his grip on the man’s biceps, effectively retraining him. Benry grabs Gordon by the chin. 

“Please stay still while I’m working on you, thank you-u-u.” He sings in a mocking falsetto. His pet rolls his eyes but nods anyway. 

Now that the bracers are done, Benry focuses on making a new collar. This one won’t have to be magical like the last one was so instead the focus is on the detailing. The leather of the collar is black with a gilded honeycomb design etched into it. Tiny hexagons linked with more and more tiny hexagons. The center of the collar has a gold plate with a large hexagon loop for a leash. 

The double traces a finger up his pet’s throat and under his chin to lift his head up so Benry can attach the collar. Benry lets his knuckles brush the pet’s warm skin as he guides the ends of the collar to meet. He didn’t bother to make a clasp, allowing the ends to stitch themselves together. Benry slips two fingers between the collar and Gordon’s neck. 

“Oh, perfect.” Benry whispers into his pet’s ear. 

He steps back a bit and arranges the loop so it sits in the divot of Gordon’s collarbone. 

Benry leans back to admire his handiwork. His pet is blushing so pink, shifting a bit in the double’s grip. 

“Those look pretty on you, pet. You’re so cute. My cute lil’ guy.” Benry says, a teasing lilt in his voice. 

“Thank you, Master.” Gordon says, his breaths starting to fall heavy. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Benry continues, lightly running his nails from the divot behind Gordon’s ears down his neck then down his chest, feeling his muscles jump and twitch in response. He can see goosebumps rise after a moment and laughs to himself. “Aw, is my poor thing cold?” 

Benry expects the same flat look he usually gets when he makes that joke but instead his pet just looks distracted. Lips slightly parted, hooded eyes, heavy breathing. Benry knows this one. Gordon is affected by all this, big time. 

Better finish dress-up before he creams all over himself. 

Benry starts forming the next piece. It’s a leather harness made with the same hexagon-stamped leather as the collar. Another gold hexagon loop is meant to sit at the center of the pet’s chest with four strips of leather branching off, two to go over Gordon’s shoulders and two to go around his waist. Delicate loops of gold chain hang from eyelets stamped into the leather. 

The double helps to guide the pet’s arms through the bits of leather and arranges his wings carefully. The double makes the ends of the harness stitch themselves together while Benry arranges the loops of chain to rest beautifully against Gordon’s skin. Benry can’t help himself, he lets his hands wander. He gently traces his nails down between the chains that loop gracefully over Gordon’s chest, watching how the perfect, symmetrical chain links get caught in Gordon’s uneven chest hair. Metaphors, comparisons, gibberish runs through Benry’s head, but none of it matters. Why write mental prose when your muse is right there in front of you and wants to get fucked. 

Benry presses a kiss just below the divot of Gordon’s collarbone. One of Gordon’s hands, released while the double works on the harness, finds its way to Benry’s head, running a thumb over his hair. When Benry glances up, he feels, for a moment, very small. The adoration, the raw emotion that Gordon wears plain as day would usually fuel the fire of Benry’s ego. But this- this vulnerability and trust, plain across the pet’s features sparks something new. Benry is lucky. Lucky to have Gordon here. Lucky to be able to do any of this. 

The double finishes with the back of the harness and gently takes Gordon’s hands in his own, threading their fingers together and guiding Gordon’s hands back to his sides. For a moment, Benry feels a pang of loss as the look on his pet’s face falls back into one of good ol’ lust. It’s fine. It’s fine. Benry presses another kiss to Gordon’s chest, then one just below the leather of the collar, then another on his jaw. Slowly, tentatively, Benry presses a kiss to Gordon’s cheek. A question. 

Gordon nods and turns his head. The answer. Their lips meet, and despite it all, it’s almost too much. The pet tastes almost too good. Different from before. Sweet like honey but like none Benry has had before. Benry slides his hands under the chains that loop over Gordon’s hips to pull the other man flush against him. As close as possible, closer, anything to get to that taste. Benry licks into Gordon’s mouth and can feel orange-pink light start to shine around him. The double moves to press against Gordon’s back and for a single, delirious moment, Benry feels a sense of jealousy, a sudden aching hatred for anyone who would touch his pet. 

Stupid. That’s just you. Like a dog trying to fight his own tail. 

Gordon pulls away as much as he can with the double at his back. “Fuck me.” he says, as if his dick insistently pressing against Benry’s thigh wasn’t saying that already. 

“Mm. My pet needs to learn some uh. Paysh-ence.” Benry forces himself to pull away. The look isn’t done. He has to look like a king bee. Like a taste of home.

“How many more?” Gordon asks, shifting as the double starts to press his own kisses down Gordon’s back. Not really kisses. No mouth. Face presses. 

Benry almost gets distracted by the logistics of all that before he’s drawn back to the moment. “Whuh? Man you suck at rules? Rule to only say thank you? I didn’t ask you a question.” 

Gordon rolls his eyes and mouths his question again.  _ How. Many. More.  _

“Shoes. Hat. Ok? Happy? Only two. Then I’ll take care of you, bug.” 

Gordon guides one of the double’s hands to palm over his crotch. Brat. The double, the traitor, doesn’t stop him, hooking his chin over Gordon’s shoulder and fixing Benry with an amused look.  _ Look at our funny pet, _ the double wants to say,  _ he knows we won’t stop him. We love to see him like this.  _

“Hey, no. Gordon Meanman. Not yet. Two more.” 

The double rolls his eyes and pulls his own hand and the pet’s away from the pet’s aching hard on. Silly silly. As much as Benry likes to watch him get off, it’s so fun to see the pet’s flushed face, shallowly thrusting against nothing. His pretty cock standing at attention and pink like it’s blushing for Benry and no one else. 

The double lets go of the pet’s hands while Benry guides Gordon’s wings to open. Once they’re fully out, Benry smiles. The double takes that cue to grab Gordon’s wrists and force them behind his back, held together in one strong hand. Gordon squeaks at his limbs being suddenly yanked behind him but other than that stays quiet. 

Benry presses a kiss just under Gordon’s eye and slowly, one at a time, kisses each cell in Gordon’s beautiful wings. The thin membrane feels extra delicate under his touch as Gordon shudders and the wings shake in response to Benry’s tender affection. He pays special attention to the rare shapes. The curved cell that marks Gordon as a regal bee. The set of smaller cells that’s common in drones. Gentle. Soft. 

When he reaches Gordon’s shoulder, he presses a kiss to Gordon’s warm skin. Gordon hums in appreciation, but his pleased noise turns into a groan as Benry bites down. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to hurt. Benry grins up at Gordon and presses a kiss to his tight-lipped frown. Silly. 

Benry moves to the other wing. Each cell, each beautiful shape in his pet’s wing gets a bit of attention. The slow worship is in part a punishment for Gordon taking the initiative to get himself off, but more than that it’s just something Benry wants to do. Hard to let Gordon know how beautiful he is using words. That’s what happens when you learn human customs through thrift store VHS tapes of old shows. Hard to have serious moments. But Benry knows how to do this. How to press kisses to his beloved pet. 

He also knows when it’s time to move on. Gordon gets shaky and his soft hums turn into whines. Fine. Fine! 

The double creates a chair behind himself. In a swift movement he wraps the arm not restraining Gordon’s wrists around his waist, pulling the two of them down. Gordon squawks as he’s pulled down but laughs when he lands safe in the double’s lap. The pet and the double both shake with laughter. Benry can’t help but mirror that laugh. The two of them like to act so serious during scenes like this but it’s hard not to break. What they’re doing is, at its core, pretty silly. 

Benry moves to lean over Gordon, tilting his head up by his chin. “Can I finish what I’m doing or are you gonna uh- focus too much on your side quest.” 

“Ugh, I  _ guess  _ you can finish,” Gordon says with a smile on his face, “but about that side quest- might have to keep gunning for it. This one is eager.” 

Gordon leans back against the double’s chest. The double’s eyes shine with mischief. It’s only then that everything clicks. Ohhh. Gordon and the double weren’t just shaking with laughter. The double was- and still is- grinding against Gordon’s ass. 

“He’s uh- that’s allowed.” Benry says, trying not to sound too affected, “you just have to sit and be good. Please.” 

Gordon shrugs as well as he can with his arms pinned. “Alright.” 

“You suck so bad at ‘be quiet, please’. Remember how good it feels to listen to my commands? Remember how nice it is to listen to your Master?” 

Benry can’t tell if the shudder he gets in response is from Gordon or from the double grinding against him. 

“Now. A crown for my king bee.” 

Another complicated piece. The crown is gold with tall asymmetrical points, 36 of them in total. The base of each point is a little over two centimeters wide. Each one has carvings of tiny worker bees pollinating tiny flowers. The base of the crown itself is black with the same stamped pattern of hexagons as the other pieces of the outfit. 

It takes a while to form all the pieces of the crown and have them meld together. It probably takes extra time thanks to the soft noises the pet is making from the double’s rough treatment. Go figure. 

Once it’s complete, the double guides his pet’s wings to close up a bit. He takes Gordon by the chin and tilts him up so he has to meet Benry’s eyes. 

“My liege.” Benry says in a mocking voice, holding the crown in front of Gordon and tipping his head down in a bow. He holds the pose for a moment then looks up, fixing Gordon with the most shit-eating grin he can muster. “What, my king, you don’t want to take your crown?” 

Gordon visibly pulls against the double’s grip on his wrists, wriggling as much as he can. He scowls at Benry but there’s no bite to it. 

“Ah, I guess I have to put it on you myself.” Benry says with a put-upon sigh. 

He gently places the crown on Gordon’s head, arranging his long wavy hair to sit delicately around it. 

Benry takes a step back to admire his handiwork. Despite the fact that Gordon looks like he’d bite any fingers that got too close to him, he does look pretty regal. Like a sexy kind of regal. Royalty gone Wild. Crown, harness, earrings, flushed and dripping cock, bracers, collar. Only one thing left. 

The sandals are fun to start forming. They’re the easiest to make of all the pieces. The sole is the most difficult part since it has to be formed to Gordon’s foot shape. The rest comes easier. Four hexagon-shaped gold loops and thick hexagon-stamped leather in between to form a tall gladiator sandal. 

Benry falls to his knees at Gordon’s feet without thinking about it too much. When it hits him how exactly the positions have been reversed, he has to shake off how it sends a warm feeling straight to his gut. Not now. Just have to put this last piece on him. Just this last one. 

He tries to lift his head to meet Gordon’s eyes but the same feeling from earlier hits him again, the feeling of being small, the feeling of being adored. It’s too much. He shifts his focus back to the shoes and Gordon’s feet. 

He takes one of Gordon’s feet into his lap and idley runs his thumb over Gordon’s toes. Gotta chill a bit. Gotta calm down. No demon worth his salt should be getting so hot and bothered over feeling smaller than his pet. 

He carefully slips the shoe onto Gordon’s foot, guiding the carefully formed sole to rest perfectly against Gordon’s foot then moving on to the strips of leather. Benry lets his fingers brush against Gordon’s skin as he works, reveling in the whispers of noise he makes every time he gets a bit of contact. 

There’s no clasps on the shoes either, with Benry focusing to have the leather stitch itself together to make a perfect fit across Gordon’s calf. He positions the loops of gold so they sit against the front of Gordon’s leg. With a parting squeeze to Gordon’s calf, Benry moves on to the other shoe. 

Bug alien demon things don’t usually have feet. Benry hopes Gordon keeps his. Maybe they should do a photo shoot. High res pics of his mostly human body to get a good before and after. Probably should’ve started earlier. Haha. Joke. 

As Benry guides Gordon’s foot into the sandal and his legs into the straps, he can’t help but let his mind wander. As excited as he is to have Gordon all changed up and pretty, it’s impossible to know what pieces will get lost in translation. Benry can only hope that Gordon keeps his pretty ass, his kind smile, and his toes that don’t quit. 

Once the shoe is done, Benry stands up and steps back to admire his handiwork. The crown has already gotten crooked from the double’s rough grinding. The gold bracers clack against one another thanks to the double’s grip on Gordon’s wrists. The pet makes a face at Benry’s soft, appraising look, but doesn’t say anything, just whines as the double jostles him particularly hard. 

“Nice.” Benry says with a smile. “You look perfect, my King. So handsome on your throne. I finished your clothes so now you may- uh- make any proclamation you see fit.” Yes… the theming… the style. Benry is killing it. 

“Wait, so am I a king because we’re married and you’re a king or… what?” Gordon asks while stretching out his leg to look at the sandals. 

“What? Man, you ruined it. I was talkin all fancy… but uh. No? I’m not a king. I’m a Keeper. Like uh… knight.” 

Gordon snorts and shakes his head a little. “Well then… uh… my knight. Your king would like to request that he might… uhm… pound your ass.” 

Benry can’t keep himself from laughing and the double looks equally amused. “Of course, but I must request that you stand from your throne, your Laziness, otherwise I simply can’t allow that.” 

Gordon struggles briefly against the double’s hold before Benry’s joke sinks in. “Ha ha. I should have you promoted to Court Jester for that one. Real funny.” 

Benry grins. “Okay, okay. Whatcha think: I’ll ride your Royal Cock while he fucks your throat.” 

Gordon opens his mouth, wets his lips, then closes it again without saying anything. He nods quickly while the words find their way out. When they do, they spill out in a torrent. “Yes. Yes. Damn, let’s go with that plan.” 

The double lets go of Gordon’s wrists and helps him stand up before following suit. Benry pulls Gordon off to the side by his collar and waves at the double to move so he can replace the chair with a bed. 

Gordon is not impressed with the bed now smack dab in the middle of his living room. “My bedroom is upstairs. I have a bed. You didn’t have to make another.” 

“We gotta bang in every room of the house. For uh. Good luck.” 

Before Gordon can mention that, technically, the house could have infinite rooms, Benry is insistently pulling him towards the bed. 

“Get on the bed, pet. Lie down comfy please.”

Gordon nods slightly and moves onto the bed. While Gordon arranges himself to lie on his back without bending his wings uncomfortably, Benry gets to work undressing his double. 

“Showed up in all this stuff because you wanted the pet to undress you, didn’t you.” Benry mutters to his double. “Maybe uh… try again later, maybe.” 

The double lifts his arms a bit to allow Benry to undo the clasps of the costume-quality “bulletproof vest” he’s wearing. Once it’s deposited on the floor, the double gets to work on his own button down shirt. Benry lets himself admire the double’s body for a moment. No shame in it, he designed the body, he can admire it. The double’s chest is sectioned into three segments instead of five and his tits are fatter. Rude. Literally so rude. 

Once the shirt is off, the double makes swift work of his helmet and shoes and socks and pants and underwear. Jeez. At least the show off double didn’t make his dick bigger than the standard Benry model. 

Once he’s naked, the double strikes a cheesy pose, gaining a laugh from the pet who’s now prone on the bed, wings spread only slightly so they frame his hips, head propped up on pillows. He’s arranged the chain from the harness so it lays even and the crown is centered on his head. 

Benry wolf-whistles and the double breaks out in applause. Gordon looks good. They made him look good. A pat on the back for Benrys everywhere. 

The double is the first to move, walking up to Gordon and sitting sideways on the wide bed so he can face Gordon and pet his cheeks. When the double swipes his thumb over Gordon’s lower lip, his mouth opens readily. He guides his thumb into Gordon’s mouth, much slower than necessary. Once it’s all the way in, he seems to push down, hard, based on the wet noise Gordon lets out. Benry can see the double’s dick twitch in time with his own. Niiice. 

The double makes a soft cooing noise in response to Gordon’s half-hearted glare. “If I mess up, smack the bed or me or whatever twice. Your master wants you to feel good. So, so good.” Despite the caring words, the double’s voice sounds mocking. Gordon can’t reply with his mouth occupied and instead whacks the bed once. 

With his free hand, the double makes a waving motion at Benry.  _ Come on. Get on with it.  _

Ah. Right. Can’t stare at pretty boys all day. Gotta get undressed. People Clothes are kinda stupid. Even at the height of their civilization, Benry’s original species didn’t have this much clothes, mostly just paints and jewelry-like stuff. Why. Cover up. The goods. Whatever, it’s whatever, Gordon likes the mystery or something, so Benry wears pants. Benry makes short work of the sweatpants and climbs onto the foot of the bed. 

When Gordon sees Benry climb onto the bed he gives a dopey smile around the thumb slowly pushing in and pulling out of his mouth. Benry has to stop himself from clutching his chest like this is a soap opera. That sent sparks straight through his heart. Oof. 

Benry sits on his knees and pulls Gordon’s legs apart, rubbing his thumb over the skin between the straps of the sandal. The sandal only barely pushes into Gordon’s calves, just enough to stay up, but the divot it creates looks good. Pretty pet would probably look good in thigh high socks. 

Next time. Next time. Gotta focus. Focus. 

“You look good, pet.” Benry says, dragging his eyes up Gordon’s body. His thighs, his dick flushed red and twitching against his stomach. Benry wants to grab a handful of the chub above Gordon’s hips so, so badly. The delicate chain across his chest shifts up and down when he breathes. Benry can imagine if it was just a bit thicker, just a bit heavier, it would noisily clink as Gordon moved. Another note for next time. Gordon’s chest and collarbone and the bits of his neck not covered by the collar are pink with blush, too. His face is… perfect. Benry watches his pet suck and lap at his double’s thumb. Benry’s mind plays tug of war while he watches.  _ God, I wish that were me. God, I’m glad that’s me. _

The double looks back at Benry and tilts his head. Benry knows what he wants, of course he does. 

“My bug, look at me?” 

Gordon tears his eyes away from the double. He reluctantly lets the double slip his thumb out of his mouth. A strand of drool connects the double’s thumb to Gordon’s lip and Benry’s brain nearly short circuits trying to remember what he was going to say. 

“Wow…” Benry mutters while his head reboots. “Lookin kinda. Kinda horny.” 

“No shit.” Gordon replies easily. “Come on. Please. Let me fill you up, Master.” 

“Uh.” Benry’s brain shorts out again. “Can you let the other me talk, my king?” 

Gordon nods lazily. “Don’t- don’t grow a mouth in a freaky way. Just magic. But uh. Yeah.” 

A puff of blue smoke appears in front of the double’s face. He accidentally breathes some in and in the coughing fit that follows, the rest of the cloud dissipates. 

Gordon does not look impressed. “Liked it better when he was quiet and mysterious.” 

The double rolls his eyes. “Liked it better when you were choking on my finger. Now open up for your Master.” 

Gordon chokes on a retort and obediently opens his mouth for the double to shove two fingers in. 

The double turns back to Benry and makes a waving motion. “Aren’t you gonna ride the pet’s pretty cock,  _ friend? _ ” 

Benry straddles Gordon’s legs and crawls forward until his hips are just above Gordon’s crotch and his face is inches from his double’s shit-eating grin. 

“Pet’s a little uh-  _ frea-que” _ Benry says lazily glancing down at Gordon. “Thinkin’ about his Master kissing himself.” 

“Weeeird,” the Double says, his gaze sweeping down to fix on Gordon. 

Gordon whimpers around the fingers in his mouth, then makes a choked noise as the double pushes down a bit. 

The double hooks his thumb under Gordon’s jaw so he has a grip around the pet’s mouth. “You wanna see your master kiss himself?” The double coos. 

Gordon tries to nod but the double uses his grip to shake his head back and forth. Gordon glares and makes a noise around the fingers in his mouth. The double smiles. 

“Ah. Too bad. He doesn’t wanna. Sorry, Benry.” 

“It’s all good, Benry.” 

Gordon rolls his eyes. The double takes his fingers out of the pet’s mouth and wipes the spit down his chin and throat, grabbing the collar to yank Gordon’s head forward. Gordon’s hands, which had been positioned to protect his wings, jerk up to his neck. The double leans down and kisses Gordon’s parted lips. When he pulls away, Gordon tries to chase his lips but is stopped short by the double’s grip on his collar. 

The double’s gaze slides over to Benry. 

“I think our pet wants a kiss.” 

Benry looks at Gordon. His hair is a mess, there’s spit all over his beard and cheeks, his crown is lopsided, half-formed words and noises spill from his pretty pink lips. 

Benry smiles, reaching a hand over to cup Gordon’s cheek. “Do you want a kiss, pet?” 

Gordon nods and moves his arms under himself to lean towards Benry. The double lets go of the collar so Benry can press a kiss to Gordon’s lips. Gordon tries to push forward, keep kissing Benry, but the double pushes him down with a hand on his chest. Benry doesn’t mourn the kiss too much. He knows what’s coming next. Gordon, on the other hand, doesn’t take it so gracefully. 

“Why’d you pull away,” Gordon asks in a voice that’s barely better than a whine. 

Benry sits back on his haunches, now straddling his pet’s thighs, so the double can swing his leg over Gordon’s chest. Benry allows himself to mourn the view he had. As well made as his own ass is, Gordon’s face is prettier. Can’t see shit from here. Benry opens an eye in the air just above Gordon’s head where the pet can’t see. 

The double pats Gordon’s cheek. “Open up for your Master, my King.” 

Gordon nods. “Yes, Ma- _ guh- _ “ 

Gordon is cut off when the double shoves two fingers into his mouth. 

“Man, that was rude,” Benry says, smacking his double in the back of the head. 

“Mnyeh mnyeh,” the double replies, “Didn’t do it to be rude. Did you like that, pet? Did you like being used by your Master?” 

Gordon makes a choked sound around the double’s fingers and nods once. Pet seems a bit distracted, though. His eyes are trained on the double’s cock, resting on his chest just below the collar’s ring. 

The double notices but doesn’t say anything, just laughs a bit. He takes his fingers out of Gordon’s mouth to take his cock in hand. 

“What do you want, pet?” The double asks, slowly stroking his dick.

Gordon opens his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut. The double shakes his head. 

“Answer out loud. Stupid. Gotta ask nicely.” 

Gordon swallows. He rolls his hips against nothing as he chokes out, “Please just… just put your cock in my mouth already. Uh. Master.” 

“Anything for you, my king,” the double replies easily, pressing the head of his dick against Gordon’s lips. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth. Okay?” 

Gordon wraps his arms around the double’s waist and pulls him in as a reply. The double laughs, loud and throaty as he pushes in, ever so slowly, as though he’s suddenly scared of breaking the poor little human. 

Benry takes a shuddering breath and focuses on his own task, ignoring the sounds of his double starting to push in and out of Gordon’s mouth. 

He sits all the way up. His knees are just below where Gordon’s wings lie. Better pay attention and not put too much pressure on them. Don’t want to hurt the pet for real. 

Benry takes a deep breath and focuses on fixing up his body. Benry knows how to make a good hole. Tight, wet, warm, stretched just enough. Why spend the time prepping Gordon’s body when Benry can make his go just right. 

Gordon has started to get impatient, wriggling his hips as well as he can while pinned beneath two men. Benry uses one hand to hold Gordon’s hips to the bed. With the other hand, Benry presses a finger up to his ass and pushes in, slow, just to test it out. A high noise rips out of his throat. Oops. Too sensitive. Dial it back. After a few moments it feels just right.

Keeping his hold on Gordon’s hip, Benry uses his now-freed hand to slick Gordon up a bit. Gordon starts to make a noise but is cut off when the double pushes into his mouth. Benry can feel his dick twitch. Mortifying, being this turned on from listening. 

Benry guides the head of Gordon’s cock to press against his hole. Slowly, carefully, Benry lets himself drop down onto Gordon’s dick. He doesn’t have to go this slow, it won’t hurt him to just fall straight down and fuck himself on Gordon’s cock with wild abandon, but this is about Gordon. Making him feel good. 

Once he’s settled down to the base he squeezes experimentally, making the pet moan loudly around the cock in his mouth. The double smiles and lets go of Gordon’s hair to offer his hand to Benry for a high five. Benry accepts. If Gordon was cognizant enough, he’d be rolling his eyes. 

Finally, with slow movements, Benry starts working himself up and down on Gordon’s dick. One hand finds its way to grab the loop of Gordon’s harness while the other trails fingers over his stomach. After a while, Gordon lets one of his hands fall from the double’s back and holds it out to Benry. For a moment Benry thinks he’s being offered a high five but a quick peek into Gordon’s brain explains it all. Silly little sentimental guy. He wants to hold Benry’s hand. Sap. 

The angle is difficult to work with but eventually they manage. Gordon squeezes Benry’s hand every time the double pushes into his mouth, and using that, Benry gets into a nice rhythm. 

It’s hard to angle everything right. Even though he doesn’t need his hands to support himself it’s hard to get Gordon’s dick to consistently hit the right spot. Every time skin hits skin, Benry finds himself wanting, not quite there, but so, so close. 

The stretch is good. He’s finally figured out how tight to make everything. Feeling Gordon’s cock slide in and out, warm and just thick enough, it’s amazing. Better than anything Benry has been able to do on his own. It’s made better by Gordon’s muffled noises around his double’s dick. 

When the double thrusts into Gordon’s mouth with particular vigor, Gordon’s hips snap up in response, finally hitting the right spot. Benry moans, low and raspy. 

“Do- do that more, my king.” Benry says, free hand tugging on Gordon’s harness, “fucking…  _ yes. Yes.  _ Do it like that.” 

The double starts to slide in and out faster, the slick noises getting downright obscene. He turns his head to grin at Benry as he pulls Gordon on and off his dick with a hand on the back of his head. Benry rolls his eyes. Can’t focus on the annoying doppelgänger, right now is about himself. 

The snap of Gordon’s hips against his ass, the noises the pretty pet makes, it’s all so nice, pushing Benry closer and closer to the edge. 

The double is even closer. His thrusts speed up as he starts babbling nonsense at the pet. 

“Gonna cum down your throat. A sip for my pet. Ambrosia for my King.” The double laughs loudly when Gordon gives an annoyed groan. “What? You don’t want it? Don’t want my cum in your pretty little mouth?” 

Gordon whines and uses his free hand to pull the double’s hips towards him. The double pulls out, instead, jerking off quickly while still keeping a firm grip on Gordon’s head. 

“Close your eyes, now. Thank yo-ou, your majesty. Good pet.” 

With a few more rough jerks, the double comes over Gordon’s face in a line. The splatters start at his jawbone, go over his mouth, there’s a bit over his cheek and near his eyes, with a few drops on the crown. The double smiles at his work. 

“Got somethin’ on your face.” He says, sliding off of Gordon. 

Gordon opens his eyes slowly and blearily looks up at Benry, a dopey smile on his face. 

“I- I uh. think he mes-sed up my outfit, Binya.” 

Benry nearly chokes when he hears that. The pet’s voice is raspy and low from taking the double’s dick. Benry squeezes Gordon’s hand harder and speeds up his pace. 

“Damn, pet,” he groans as the sound of his skin hitting Gordon’s fills the space, “You look so good like this. Dressed up like a true king bee. You make me so happy, bug. So happy I get to be with you.” 

Gordon moans. The hand he was using to wipe off his face finds its way to Benry’s hips, digging into one of the grooves there. Benry can feel himself reaching his peak. It’s never as fun in this body but it still feels so, so good. 

The warm feeling pools in his stomach, urging him to move faster, chase his orgasm. Gordon whines and mutters beneath him, dragging his blunt nails down Benry’s side and muttering nonsense. So pretty. 

Benry trails a gentle hand down one of Gordon’s wings before grabbing onto the center of the harness for that last bit of leverage to push himself over the edge. Benry leans forward a bit and with a few final rolls of his hips, comes over Gordon’s stomach and chest. 

Gordon shakes off his hold on Benry’s hand and grabs both his hips, frantically thrusting into him a few times with a whimper as Benry feels hot cum hit his insides. 

The pet falls limp, looking up at Benry in a daze with a hazy smile. Benry gently pulls off Gordon’s softening dick and moves to press kisses to his pet’s chest and wings and stomach. 

After a few moments, Gordon starts to pet Benry’s head softly. When Benry looks up to Gordon, the double is wiping off his face with a washcloth. 

“Thank you, Benry. That was nice.” Gordon hums, carding fingers through Benry’s hair. “We should try out this whole Gordon-worship more. You’re good at it.” 

The double guides Gordon to sit up once his face is clean. Benry kisses up Gordon’s chest, ghosts his lips over Gordon’s pulse point, then presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

Gordon’s crown is lopsided, the chains on his harness are stuck at odd angles, and his collar is twisted slightly to one side. And that’s not to mention how he’s sweaty and making the stupidest, dopiest face possible. 

“Tellin’ you how pretty you are is easy. You can be uh. My trophy husband.” Benry says, picking up Gordon’s crown and placing it on his own head before moving to help take off the harness. 

Gordon hums as the double massages his back and shoulders, moving his wings back and forth slightly to make sure they’re not hurt at all. 

“You’re the trophy husband. I’m the rich doctor you married for his money.” Gordon says in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Benry laughs, tossing the harness onto the floor and moving to undo the sandals while the double undoes the collar. 

“Where’s the- show your money? Show money? You can’t. You have none.” Benry says, throwing one sandal to the floor and getting started on the next. 

“Yeah, you don’t have any either.” Gordon says, flexing his foot around on Benry’s lap. “I’m pretty sure you stole the money you needed for our marriage license.” 

“Huh? That’s illegal.” Benry says with a slight smile, tossing the other shoe to the floor. The collar and the bracers are already there. “Wanna bath?” 

Gordon shrugs. “You wanna bathe me. So uh. Sure, let’s do it.” 

Benry pushes Gordon’s feet off his lap and slides off the bed, but before Gordon can do the same, the double is moving him around, sliding a hand under his delicate wings and another under his knees to lift him up. 

Gordon hisses under his breath when the double’s arm hooks around his back. “I think I’m getting old or something. Back is killing me.” 

The double ignores him and lifts him bridal style up and off the bed. Gordon rubs a hand across the double’s fuzzy chest, that dopey smile still plastered across his face. 

Benry leads the way to the room he’s decided just now is a bathroom. Big bathtub. Long polished wood counters. Blue carpeted floors. Three flat screen TVs. Training urinal shaped like a frog. Yes…. Yes…. The perfect bathroom. Gordon isn’t impressed, but he rarely is with Benry’s more out-there pieces. 

The double sets Gordon down while Benry messes with the bathtub taps. Gotta make it just a few degrees warmer than Gordon’s body temperature. A secret life hack. Gordon does seem a bit colder right now so Benry lowers the temperature a bit from the usual. Don’t wanna burn him. 

The double and Gordon seem to be having some sort of standoff. Gordon wants the double to look away while he pees. The double doesn’t want to look away. Normal teasing. After Gordon pees, the double lifts him up and drops him on the counter before capturing his lips in a kiss. 

Benry fills up the water and adds all the fancy stuff that Gordon likes. Salt. Essential oil. Really pulling out all the stops. He tries to ignore the strange, swirling jealousy in his chest whenever he catches a glimpse of Gordon and the doppelgänger making out.

_ It’s you! Why are you being a baby. It’s you!  _

It feels like the bath takes forever to fill. When it’s finally, finally full, Benry gets in, making grabby hands at Gordon once he’s settled. 

Gordon smiles and gives one last kiss to the double before allowing himself to be lifted up and gingerly placed back down in Benry’s lap. 

The bath is big enough for the both of them, and for Gordon to spread his wings out all the way. Gordon doesn’t settle back against Benry like he usually would. Benry and his double share a confused look. 

The double pushes gently against Gordon’s chest. “Hey. Why dontcha chill. Let your master clean you up and-“ 

Gordon braces himself against the edges of the bath. “I uh. Don’t want the wings to get wet.” 

Benry coos softly and rubs the joint where the wing meets his back. “You don’t have to. They’ll be fine when they dry out.” 

“I just don’t want to. Maybe when I’m used to all this bee stuff, I don’t know. Not yet, though.” 

Benry hums and moves himself to be able to hold Gordon up comfortably. “Aight. Sounds good. Do you want us to try to wash the wings or should we leave em’ alone, bug?” 

“Leave them. But uh. The rest of me could use a clean. Gordon crusty.” 

The double snickers but doesn’t say anything as he materializes a loofah to start soaping down Gordon’s front. Benry focuses on Gordon’s warm ass on his thighs, and the beautiful expanse of back in front of him. The muscle there is different than it was before the bee-ification. There’s new hills of muscle around the wings to support them, and two strange hills just about halfway down his spine. 

Benry gets some soap and starts rubbing it into Gordon’s back. When his hands travel over Gordon’s shoulders and the back of his neck, Gordon hums and smiles. However, when his fingers find their way to the hill of muscle under the wing, Gordon hisses sharply and leans forward a bit. 

“Got a knot or something,” Benry muses. 

“Yeah. Or something.” Gordon grumbles, lifting his arm so the double can soap him up, shifting his weight slightly on Benry’s lap. 

Benry pauses from his exploratory soaping to hold Gordon’s hips, rubbing his thumbs against the soft give of Gordon’s flank. 

Benry presses a kiss to the top of Gordon’s spine. “Glad I get to kiss you.” Benry muses. “Glad you’re mine.” 

“Glad I’m yours,” Gordon says in response, one of his hands reaching to trace fingers along Benry’s leg. “Never could’ve guessed I’d like being yours this much.” 

That makes something funny catch in Benry’s throat and he swallows it before he has to think about it too hard. The double swoops in to save the day. 

“Would you wanna have multiple Bennys again, maybe? We can make as many as you want.” 

Gordon squeezes Benry’s leg and hums. “Yeah. I think so. You guys don’t, like, share feelings and stuff though, right?” 

“We aren’t Bluetooth compatible if that’s whatcha mean,” Benry says, moving back to soap up the rest of Gordon’s back. “If you punch him, I won’t say ouch. When we both mush back into the Big Benny we’ll be able to remember how the other one felt, but it’s not live.” 

“Hard to wrap my head around.” Gordon mutters. “How big are you, Binya?” 

“One Binya is the same size as three Benrys,” the double says, holding up one finger and then three. “In total there’s about uh. Four million Binyas in one The Keeper. But usually less.” 

“The Keeper is like… the brain?” Gordon asks, sloshing his legs in the water a bit. So cute. 

“Keeper is the name for whichever chunk is the biggest. We all have brains. Duhh.” The double says, tapping Gordon’s forehead. 

“Coulda fooled m-E!” Gordon says, his voice pitching way up when Benry’s hand brushes over one of the hills halfway down his back. “Don’t- that hurt, Benny. Don’t do… whatever you just did, please.” 

Benry looks at his double and then back down at Gordon’s back. 

“I just… I only barely touched you, man.” Benry says softly. 

Gordon doesn’t reply. 

Benry and his double soap up Gordon in silence, then help pour water over him to rinse it all off. Gordon doesn’t let them wash his hair. He doesn’t let them touch his back when they’re toweling him off, wriggling out of the way when the double tries. 

Benry helps Gordon into a pair of boxer shorts while the double kisses Gordon a few more times to say goodbye. 

Once Gordon is all dry and dressed, he walks himself out of the bathroom. 

The double gives a half-smile to Benry and dissipates out of the house as quickly as he came in, leaving Benry to get himself dressed on his own in his stupid carpeted bathroom. 

Benry takes a steadying breath and walks out to the living room. 

Gordon is sitting criss cross on the couch, his back not touching the cushions. He’s staring at the unplugged TV. The bed and clothes are gone, snapped away by Benry or his double. 

Benry walks up to Gordon and slowly sits on the couch next to him. 

Neither speak for a moment. 

Benry breaks the silence. “When did it start hurting.” 

“When the chest thing came off. I would have said something if it hurt while we were… ya know.”

Benry nods. “I think you’re uh. Getting some arms. Or a thorax. I don’t really know what’s gonna transfer over and what’s not. Human bodies are weird.” 

“Yeah.” Gordon mumbles. “Not lookin’ forward to it, honestly.” 

“You like the wings, though?” 

Gordon laughs slightly. “Yeah, honestly, I like them more than I thought I would. It’s just hard to see my body look… wrong, compared to how I know it should be. Not to mention…” Gordon waves an arm vaguely. “Hurts like a motherfucker.” 

“Yeah. Want me to uh. Do you want to nap through this one? The uh. Whatever this bit is, it’ll come with some more inside-your-body stuff. I’m down to let you sleep through it. Just might be a lot more jarring when you get back. That whole uh… looking wrong thing.” 

Gordon moves his head slightly the way he does when he’s giving something serious thought. Side to side and up and down all in one. It’s something so uniquely Gordon, it makes a warm feeling rise in Benry’s throat. 

“Uh. Yeah. I wanna sleep through it.” Gordon says, finally turning to look at Benry. 

“Okay count down from infinity.” 

“What-“ 

Gordon falls asleep, his body falling into Benry’s lap. His chest rises and falls with his breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you give me a comment I will put it in my mouth :) choose wisely


End file.
